The Death Armada
''The Death Armada ''is an extremely large and powerful military force in the Omniverse; with the Titan Akreious spearheading its operations. This task force also has the backing of the Titan Prince Akreious along with the recently-joined Cdr as its second highest ranking member. Their technological levels are insanely high; with every ship capable of jumping universes. This is probably due to the smarts of Akreious and maybe some stolen technology along the way. Structure Chain Of Command The entire Armada must follow the command of Supreme Admiral Titan Akreious and the EX High Admiral Cdr (Who leads his own army). There are also Admirals, Corporals, Lieutenants, Privateers, etc. that a normal Fleet would have. Numbers The Mighty Death Armada has almost an uncountable amount of staff and insane amounts of ships that together would literally put a shadow over Multiverses. A single Battalion of the Death Armada would comprise of many quintillions of warships and Carriers; even more with fighters, interceptors, bombers, and more. Tactics Due to being an extremely almighty force in the Multiverses, the Death Armada has to be surprisingly stealthy for its amount of power to stay hidden. This would usually mean that the Death Armada would be on stand-by and when a universe reaches sufficient amounts Anathema or "Troll Energy", a Single Battalion would usually be sent out to completely exterminatus the entire verse out of existence. Screw-This-Verse Should a universe have such a high reading that a normal Exterminatus won't cut it (Or when Akreious feels like an overkill is required), the entire force would be called to action and all their weapons would be unleashed upon the target. This usually creates such a large wound in the fabric of the multiverse that it'd create a paradox so large that it'd require the Titan Princes to heal (Which Akreious would do quickly enough so that Sol wouldn't notice). Ships Whilst there isn't a standard ship at all; with the army comprising of any Extradimensional ship the organization could get their hands on, they generally fall into a couple of categories. Normal Class These ships fill the "Normal" roles, such as Aircraft Carriers, Battleships, Artillery, Submarine Launchers, etc. With the exception that these ships much more powerful than their mortal counterparts. It should be noted that any large ships in this category should still be able to at least Glass a planet (Destroy its entire surface). Exterminatus Class These ships are the ones capable of exterminatus. The minimum required is planetary destruction but the higher tiered ships in this class can be the size of Multi-Galaxies themselves and have power to crack open universes by their lonesome. A single battalion would usually have 4 to 5 of these. Infantry While not a highlight (Due to this being an Armada and their ships possessing enough power to completely dominate any battle anyways), the Death Armada does indeed have an infantry force. With Weapons specialists, tanks, striders, walkers, explosives specialists, mechs, and more, the Death Armada is a force to be reckoned with. The effectiveness of the Infantry force largely depends on the species of the members of the present attacking/defending force. Even the weakest weapons such as pistols are capable of putting a human-sized hole into the side of a fortress with ease at maximum power. __FORCETOC__ Category:Akreious Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Organizations